


A Quick Jog

by hayateliger



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: M/M, Strip Tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 18:22:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5550662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hayateliger/pseuds/hayateliger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>TF2 Secret Santa 2015 for listenstomusic, who asked for: </p>
<p>Sniper catches the Scout jogging outside the base at night, and decides to watch. Things become awkward when the Scout notices the sniper rifle dot trailing just a few feet in front of him, so he decides to put on a show! (fade to black)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Quick Jog

**Author's Note:**

  * For [listenstomusic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/listenstomusic/gifts).



The RED team was on a rampage. They defended well against the payloads, and played aggressively in seizing control points from the BLU team. They captured the blue suitcase labelled 'Top Secret' with little hassle. Not a single round was lost to the BLUs in the week.

 

“You did 'Murica proud today, maggots!” RED Soldier cheered in celebration, cold American beer in one hand.

“Aye, did ye see their bits went flyin' everywhere, all red and blue?” Demoman taunted, already half-drunk on his scrumpy. “They're gonna have to glue 'em back together IN HELL!” Hysterical laughter burst amongst the group of mercenaries.

“Leetle blue men are weak! They cannot move leetle cart!” The giant Russian laughed, joined by the scoffing Medic, “Ja, Misha vas using Natascha 1 but their Scout kept targeting us. Ha! Dummkopf!”

“That boy sure 'as got a lot to learn. Anyway, y'all did a great job out there. To our victory! Cheers!” toasted Engineer, joined by the triumphant crowd.

 

While the REDs were cheerfully wasting away their Friday nights, the BLU base seemed much quieter. Their persistent defeat over the past five days had undoubtedly dampened their spirits.

 

Soldier was on his nerves by the end of the week. After a furious outbreak bellowing at his team, their Demoman soothed the steaming American, and got him drinking as the rest of the BLUs vacated the mess hall. Spy vanished before anyone had noticed. Since Miss Pauling introduced them to the new contracts, he was always on fire whenever Scout saw him on the field, being set ablaze by the enemy Pyro. Sniper was gone too when Scout looked for him. Heavy followed Medic to the Medbay, probably to read or play chess. Engie headed towards his workshop with Pyro, persuading the masked creature to spy-check more frequently around his machines during the battles. Scout, after being yelled at for one hour, decided that he needed some fresh air outside.

Dusk was beautiful. The clear sky was flaming orange and yellow. Gentle breeze cast out the unpleasant memories of the battles. He took several deep breaths, and felt a rush of energy reaching his limbs. He could feel the power. _Fine weather to go for a jog_. He thought as he stretched. The sky darkened as he advanced.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------

 

The Moon outlined the empty land. Countless stars dotted the evening sky. The desert air reminded him of Adelaide: dry, cool and fresh. A faint scent of explosives from the day's battle remained. This week had been an absolute disaster to the BLU team.

Sniper stayed far behind the front-line in doing his job. Having a clear view of pretty much everybody else, he noticed the growing restlessness amongst his teammates. The enemy Spy seemed to have developed a certain interest in destroying their Engineer's buildings. Far too many times, the poor Texan rushed back to remove the sappers only to have a sharp blade dug swiftly into his spine. He landed a satisfying headshot on that sneaky bastard. Shortly afterwards, he found himself in the respawn room with a ghostly burn between his shoulder blades. For the remainder of the week, he might have spent more time going through respawn than shooting people on the field. Courtesy of the unforgiving RED Frenchman, the paranoid Engineer and the long-absent Sniper contributed little to achieving the objectives. Without their support, the BLU team was barely able to hold together.

Sniper sighed. This was not the first time his team was crushed, nor was it for the enemy team. The balance of power between RED and BLU had always been kept in this endless private war. Always. He did not care for one bit by whom or how. He just did his job, like a professional. He could do something better else than to sulk with the others in the base. Rifle strapped to his back, he climbed to his nest high up the lone tower. It had been very long since he last got himself a new gun, although... He glanced at his factory-new rifle camouflaged with _bright purple_ patches _,_ eye-catching even under the moonlight. _Yeah, heaps stealthy._

Due to the immense heat, most fauna in the desert are nocturnal. With any luck, he could spot a jackrabbit or even a hunting coyote. The marksman settled into position and scoped in at the open land beyond the base. The wasteland was quiet and still. After a disappointing long while, he shifted. Seemed like things weren't going his way today. In the corner of is scope, he caught a glimpse of movement near the base. Could it be the enemy Spy? He quickly targeted the figure.

The Australian relaxed immediately as he saw the runner from his team. The young man had been jogging for a while. His cheeks flushed and shirt damp. His slim legs cycled smoothly to propel the lean torso forward. Cold fluorescent light from the building put on a ghostly tinge on the jogging silhouette. His dogtags reflected the azure light as they clattered along with his movement. He kept a descent pace, T-shirt brought up by the wind in fluid motions. _What a pleasant sight_. A toothy smirk spread across his face as Sniper found this little voyeur from his lone tower rather _enjoyable_. He relaxed his posture and tracked the runner.

\------------------------------------------------------------

He almost tripped when he saw the little laser dot as he turned the corner. He jumped, and double-jumped at full speed before his brain could make sense of the situation. A _blue_ dot, not red. _Phew, wasn't gonna get shot at._ He slowed down to keep his jogging pace, panting from the sudden burst of speed. He tried to restrict himself from searching for the source of the beam while his brain integrated and processed. _Okay, Snipes' watching._ His cheeks burning at the embarrassment and the thought of Sniper seeing him being startled by some random dot on the ground. _I'm a friggin' grown-ass man, I can handle this. Stop panicking moron, act cool_.

Scout slowed his pace as he crossed his arms and grabbed hold of the base of his sweat-soaked T-shirt. And pulled up at once. His muscles were shaped sharply by the cold artificial light from the base. A long, dynamic shadow was pulled from his legs onto the uneven ground. A thin film of sweat added the final touch of shimmer to his perfectly toned torso. The wrinkled clothe was then thrown in a casual manner. It hung itself onto the fence precisely while Scout bolted for the last lap. His muscles flexed and extended in coordination to launch him forward like a speeding bullet. A line of dust trailed the sprinting cheetah. Sniper held his breath behind the scope unwarily. It was surprising how _fast_ the boy could actually run.

Scout finished his lap before Sniper even realized it. Sniper mentally kicked himself for being less of a professional despite he was off-duty. He shook away the thought and focused on his scope. He saw the runner gulping water from a plastic bottle while fanning himself with his cap. Still shirtless. His curves and edges were emphasized by the light reflected from his sweaty body.

All of a sudden, Sniper found himself locked eyes with his target. He caught his breath and suppressed the urge to pull the trigger in reflex. Scout stared straight at the distant laser sight with a sly smile. He had been locating the Sniper from his peripheral vision since he realized he was being watched. He was trying not to give away any more hints that he was aware of the Sniper's sight. Without breaking eye contact, he tilted his head backwards and emptied his bottle on his chin. The clear liquid streamed down the young man's neck and chest, defining those fine lines once again, then his flat stomach and abs, and finally seeping into the dark fabric of his joggers. Sniper exhaled and swallowed.

Scout ran a hand from his abdomen up to his nape and winked smugly at the marksman, before flinging his shirt onto his shoulder. He made for the base without looking back. Sniper narrowed his eyes and clenched his jaws. A dark smile showed his sharp canines. _Ya lil' posey_ _2_ _…_

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for the great prompts listenstomusic! Sorry I just managed to complete one since the workload in uni was quite intense... Hope you enjoy this short one~  
> Thanks be to my beta drtemperancebrennans for proofreading and commenting on this very first fanfic of mine. 
> 
> The RED Demo line was taken from Meet the Demoman. Sniper went to his van to fetch his new rifle when Scout started his evening jog. His van was parked somewhere away from the base so they didn't meet in person. I was picturing Scout as one of those cats jump-scared by cucumbers put behind them. 
> 
> Please, any feedback will be appreciated!
> 
>  
> 
> References: 
> 
> 1 Natascha is a minigun which slows down the enemy upon successful hits.  
> 2 Posey is an adjective used to describe a pretentious person. It was used by Sniper when dominating a Scout in the game.


End file.
